Puro Gelo
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Hermione precisava se esquentar. De qualquer maneira.


**_Fic ainda sem betagem, mas assim que eu conseguir uma beta que goste de HH, eu retorno e melhor isso aqui, tá?_**

* * *

Autor: Fla Cane

Título: Puro Gelo

Sinopse: Hermione precisava se esquentar. De qualquer maneira.

Ship: Harry/Hermione

Classificação: M

Gênero: Romance

Spoilers: Não

**Item:** Piscina

**N.A.:** _Essa fic foi feita para dois Projetos. O meu Projeto Puro e o Projeto Never Friends, da Seção Harry e Hermione do fórum 6V. Eu simplesmente não achei que conseguiria terminar um dia essa fic, mas ela saiu._

_Agradecimentos ao meu chefe e ao atraso dos clientes, pois se eles tivessem entrado no escritório naquele dia, eu simplesmente não teria escrito essa fic. Valeu, galera._

_Para quem gosta, espero que comente._

_Para quem não gosta pode apertar o X ou o botão VOLTAR._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu mesmo._

* * *

_**Puro Gelo**_

_por Fla Cane_

-Está frio.

-Quando entrar, esquenta.

-Vai doer no corpo todo.

-Você não vai sentir.

-Só de olhar já estou sentindo. – reclamou Hermione outra vez e olhou para Harry que estava a seu lado, lhe encarando com o rosto um pouco surpreso. – Sei que a idéia foi minha e que prometi não reclamar, mas o tempo mudou.

-Hermione, entre agora. – disse fingindo um tom bravo. Mas riu e olhou para a piscina a sua frente outra vez. – Depois te esquento.

-Sinto uma insinuação obscena na sua vez. – brincou e tirou a sandália baixa que usava indo até a borda da grande piscina.

-Não disse assim. – sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável.

-Eu sei, estou brincando. – olhou para ele e fez uma careta e se jogou de um só vez na água.

Harry se jogou logo atrás e sentiu a água cobrir seu corpo, a temperatura baixa lhe atingindo, Mione estava certa, estava frio realmente. Quando emergiu viu que Hermione estava de pé, os cabelos escorridos envolta do rosto e batia brevemente os dentes. Tentou sorrir, mas o frio não permitiu e viu que a morena se aproximava, uma fúria assassina nos olhos e um jeito sério que deu certeza a Harry que lhe pagaria por insistir em entrar naquela água gelada.

Estou com frio, pode me esquentar, Harry James Potter. Não quero nem saber como. – Hermione se aproximou de Harry e o viu sorrir, mesmo com o frio que sentia.

-Como espera que eu faça isso?

-Não sei, mas você me fez entrar e disse que me esquentaria. Dê um jeito.

-Certo.

Harry não sabia o que fazer, mas aproximou e colocou seus braços em volta da garota, que ainda o olhava muito séria. A abraçou pela cintura e trouxe seu corpo para perto de seu corpo, imaginando que aquilo poderia surtir efeito. Estavam perto da borda e Harry estava de pé, seu rosto encostado ao rosto de Mione, mas não estava fazendo sentindo que aquilo o esquentava, imagine esquentar Mione.

-Você está tremendo. – a voz de hermione era baixa e foi dita direito em seu ouvido. Harry teve uma reação involuntária.

-Você também.

-Mas você deveria me esquentar. – disse brincando e sentiu que o corpo de Harry ficara ainda mais apertado contra o seu. As mãos dele se movendo em suas costas por debaixo d'água.

-Estamos na água gelada, Mione. O que posso fazer é te abraçar e esperar que isso te esquente. – respirou fundo tentando controlar sua mente, que após ouvir a voz de Hermione baixa em sua orelha, começara a imaginar certas coisas e a deixar seu corpo feliz demais por tê-la tão perto e somente de biquíni. – Podemos sair.

-Não. – respondeu afastando o rosto do dele e buscou sua boca, beijando Harry. Primeiro o rapaz foi pego de surpresa, mas correspondeu logo em seguida. Era um beijo rápido e um pouco violento. Harry a colou ainda mais em si, fazendo com que ela percebesse aquilo que tentara esconder antes.

Pouco demorou e Hermione agarrou os cabelos molhados de Harry, sentindo os lábios dele desceram por seu pescoço, intercalando entre beijos e mordidas. Parecia que a água já não estava gelada, na verdade tudo parecia esquentar junto com seus corpos. Tirou os pés do chão, usando o corpo de Harry como alavanca e rodeou a cintura dele com suas pernas, sentindo-o contra si.

-Me esquenta, Harry.

Não foi necessário falar outra vez, por Harry sentia o corpo pegando fogo e sabia que o corpo dela também estava. Nunca fizera aquilo, mas o instinto já o guiava. Uma de suas mãos postou-se na cintura dela soltando o laço do biquíni de um lado, ouviu um gemido escapar dos lábios dela. Sua outra mão se postou na barriga dela e subiu ligeira, segurando o seio esquerdo por debaixo do biquíni. Pele com pele e a água estava quente. Não foi necessário falar para que Hermione buscasse o shorts que ele usava e o abrisse, buscando seu membro, tocando com cuidado. A morena sentia que a parte de baixo de seu biquíni já não estava mais em seu corpo, a idéia de ter Harry dentro de si inundou sua mente.

Harry se impulsionou para frente, indicando o que queria fazer, enquanto a mão que estava no seio dela o apertava sem muita força, a água fazendo seus dedos escorregarem. Ela gemeu e arqueou buscando os lábios dele para um beijo, sentindo que ele forçava o membro em sua entrada, esperando por autorização. Gemeu mais alto, indicando que ele poderia continuar e o sentiu forçar o quadril contra o seu, entrando devagar em seu corpo. Estremeceu violentamente e apertou suas mãos ainda mais nos cabelos e mordeu seu lábio inferior, ouvindo uma pequena exclamação de dor e satisfação escapando da garganta dele.

A água fervia em torno deles e quando Harry começou a se mover, primeiro devagar, a água balançava alcançando seus rostos. O ritmo acelerou e Harry teve que segurar a borda da piscina, empurrando seu corpo com força contra Hermione, forçando as costas dela contra a parede. O sentia fundo em si, se empurrando como se pudesse ir mais fundo, mais longe. Acelerou o ritmo, batendo seu quadril de encontro ao dele, sentia a pele formigar por inteiro avisando que estava próxima a satisfação plena. Colou sua boca ao ouvido de Harry e começou a gemer, baixo, querendo que ele chegasse ao orgasmo junto com ela.

-Ah, Harry...

-Foi suficiente para arquear e prender com as pernas a cintura ainda com mais força. Harry deu uma última estocada e derramou-se dentro dela, sentindo que ela o sugava para dentro cada vez mais. O corpo todo tremia, a plena satisfação de estar dentro dela, fazê-la chegar ao máximo do prazer. Ouviu ela rir e se afastou, olhando em seus olhos, vendo que ela ria de satisfação. Riu também, soltando as mãos da borda e segurando seu rosto, beijando-a bem devagar e sem sair de dentro dela. Queria aproveitar a sensação até não mais poder.

-Mais quente?

-Definitivamente. – ambos riram. Hermione soltou-se dele e se separaram, a morena vendo por cima do ombro de Harry, nas água, no meio da piscina algo escuro boiando. Reconheceu com facilidade que era seu biquíni. – Harry, meu biquíni. – apontou para a peça boiando.

-Pode ir buscar. – disse fechando seu shorts e a olhando divertido.

-Pega pra mim?

-O que ganho com isso? – sorriu malicioso e ela se espantou. Mas se recuperou rápido e sorriu marota.

-Pode me esquentar outra vez, dessa vez dentro da casa.

Harry se virou e correu para pegar o biquíni, a promessa seria cumprida. Hermione somente riu.

_Fim_

* * *

**Comentem, sim?**

**Kiss**


End file.
